


Fluffy

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OT3, Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: Kirk would never admit it out loud, but he has a tribble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts).



> Sorry that this is late and short, rl has been a bitch.  
> Anyway:  
> Happy Birthday my dear Soph!!! This is my first time writing star trek fic, so please forgive me if it sucks.  
> Un-beta´d.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> the shadowcat

After the trouble with the Tribbles, everyone on the Enterprise was glad to know that the furry buggers were now aboard the Klingon ship.

Only that one tribble, a dark chocolate brown one, had somehow rolled its way into the Captain´s quaters, where it had fallen asleep in Kirk´s favorite boots.  
Kirk didn´t discover it until a day later and was just about to toss the ball like creature out through the garbage shoot, when it gave the smallest, tiniest, gentlest purr.  
Kirk caved.

The little fella, now called "Fluffy", from then on lived in his closet and was sometimes, when Spock and Bones weren´t sleeping in his bed, even allowed to cuddle with the Captain. Fluffy grew on James, he told Fluffy a lot he wouldn´t tell the log or his friends.  
How he found it utterly amusing how Bones was constantly rolling his eyes at Spock, but when they were behind closed doors he would sometimes affectionatly ruffle the Vulcan´s hair, which in return would result in Spock rolling his eyes at him.  
Or how Spock desperately tried coming off as logical and emotionless, but was reduced to a begging, disheveled mess as soon as-Fluffy shuddered and Kirk decided not to go into detail on how they managed to turn Spock into that incredibly hot, unbeliably sexy, emotionally riled up- oh he was doing it again. Fluffy tried to roll of Kirk´s hand in a determined move to put an end to the porn-esque monologue.  
Kirk gently patted his tribble to calm him down again.  
He then went on to talk about the time Spock and he had put flowers in Bones´ hair while he was sleeping. He still had the pictures somewhere.  
Then  there was the entire story of the time Spock decided to grow a beard.  
Bones had threated to tranquilize him so he could shave the abomination growing on his upper lip off.  
  
When it was late at night and he was seriously sleep deprived Kirk would become philosophical. He would tell Fluffy about how he couldn´t bear the thought of losing his emotionally constipated boyfriend. Or his snarky, other boyfriend.  
How they meant the universe to him. How he wanted to take them picnic in Riverside, or to tell Bones ex-wife how stupid she was to let the grumpy doctor with the too kind heart go. And how lucky he was because she had.  
Or how he loved all the little things about his two partners. Spock scrunching his nose when Bones did the- ok too much for Fluffy. Or how Bones knew how Kirk drank his coffee. And how Spock listened and noticed every small thing they said over the year to get them something small but meaningful for their birthdays.  
How they fit together like a weird, perfect puzzle.  
  


He would tell Fluffy all about these things.  
And the fact that he knew that Spock and Bones both knew he had a tribble that he talked to regularly, but that they didn´t mention it.


End file.
